


Ravenna

by Ghost__Queen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Origin Story, Suicide, Unrequited Love, Witches
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost__Queen/pseuds/Ghost__Queen
Summary: Nunca vamos deixar de ver o amor que a morte tem pela vida, nunca poderemos respirar na superfície do oceano, nunca devemos deixar que o amor escorra por entre nossos dedos. Ela era tudo o que me importou até o momento em que o último fragmento de minha alma rachou, até o momento em que minhas veias arrebentaram, até o momento em que meus olhos se fecharem pela última vez e o oxigênio deixou meus pulmões, apenas ela.





	Ravenna

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem.

O céu estava tão cinzento e a chuva caia fina no lado de fora, o vento assobia, enquanto por alguma janela aberta na grande catedral, o tempo estava exatamente igual ao dia em que eu a conheci. Eu podia me lembrar como se fosse ontem; eu colhia algumas ervas, que estavam faltando em meu estoque para poções, com metade do corpo enfiado dentro de um tronco de árvore; tentando pegar uma muda de crisântemo quando sinto uma mão em minhas costas. 

— Você está bem? Precisa de ajuda? — Sua voz melodiosa soou por trás da madeira do tronco.

— Sim, estou. Apenas precisava pegar essa flor. — Disse enquanto saia de dentro do tronco.

Ela tinha seu cabelo negro preso em uma bela trança e seu vestido era rosado como seus lábios. Seus olhos eram tão verdes quanto um lago pode ser ao fim do verão. 

— Então se está bem, eu vou indo. — Ela se dirigiu de volta a estrada de terra e começou a cantar uma canção que eu achava já ter escutado em algum lugar no vilarejo. 

— Ei, espere. Não vai me dizer seu nome? — Chamei por ela e ela se virou para me encarar, com um sorriso de canto e seus olhos faiscaram em excitação.

— Se quiser saber meu nome, vai ter que vir comigo. 

— Como vou saber que você não vai me matar e largar meu corpo por aí? — Eu fui até ela, parando ao seu lado na estrada.

— Você vai ter que confiar em mim. — Ela se virou e começou a caminhar novamente.

— Meu nome é Alie, caso queira saber. — Eu a seguia pela estrada de terra para não sei onde.

Ela simplesmente olhou para mim e sorriu. Agora,ela olhava para mim com choque e horror correndo por seu belo rosto. Ela olhava em volta com as mãos cobrindo seus lábios. Ela olhava para os corpos caídos ao chão então ela olhava para mim, e depois de volta aos corpos.

— Como você pode fazer isso? — Ela me olhava com lágrimas em seus belos olhos verdes. — Você o matou! Matou todos eles!

— O que você quer que eu diga? — Minha voz soou fria e inconsistente.

— Por que? — Ela se levantou e tentou arrumar o vestido que estava todo manchado de sangue.

Eu olhei em volta, vi todos os rostos pálidos e sem vida que se espalhavam pelo chão da igreja antiga. Vi os rostos de todos os quais matei, ela me pergunta o “porque” e eu só posso dizer que os matei por ela. Encontro seus olhos lacrimejantes novamente e um suspiro sai de meus lábios. Ao invés de respondê-la, viro para a porta de saída e caminho até lá.

— Por que!? — Ela gritou novamente enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado de seu, então, falecido noivo. — Eu o amava e você o matou! Por que?

Eu suspirei novamente e continuei meu caminho até as grandes portas de madeira.

— Me responda, Alie! — Ela se levantou e correu até mim, agarrando meu braço com força.

— Você quer saber o porquê? — Eu gritei de volta para ela. — Eles iriam matá-la assim que descobrissem quem você é!

— Francis nunca iria deixar isso acontecer. — Ela se virou de costas para mim e abraçou o próprio corpo. — Ele me amava!

Eu a observei caminhar por entre os corpos, arrastando seu vestido branco pelas poças de sangue fresco. Ela seguiu para o altar e atirou um dos vasos de flores na parede.

— Ele me amava! — Ela se virou para mim com fogo em suas mãos.

— Amava tanto que na primeira oportunidade que tivesse te queimaria viva! — Eu peguei a bola de fogo que ela atirou em mim e a apaguei, fechando minhas mãos. — Eu queria protegê-la.

— Me proteger? Me proteger de quê? De ser feliz? — Ela atirou outra bola de fogo e eu desviei com um acenar de mão.

— Não queria que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse! 

— Então você simplesmente matou a todos? — Ela riu com escárnio. — Eles nunca me machucariam.

— Você diz isso agora mas se ele descobrisse…

— Ele sabia! Eu contei ao Francis assim que nos conhecemos! — Ela atirou o outro vaso contra a parede. — Ele jurou me proteger, pelo resto de nossas vidas e você o matou!

Ela me olhava com lágrimas escorrendo por sua bela face pálida e aquelas lágrimas são minha culpa, assim como seus olhos que pareciam queimar minha pele e arrebentar minhas veias críticas; eu lhe causei tudo isso, eram exclusivamente minha culpa.

— Eu queria te proteger... — Minha voz se quebrou, assim como meu coração há muito descuidado e ausente de amor.

Ela riu em descrença e soluçou alto em seguida, se ajoelhou ao lado dele novamente de debruçou sobre seu corpo, derramando mais lágrimas quentes, sobre ele e por ele.Ela se deitou sobre o peito de Francis e acariciou seu rosto frio e sem vida.

— Eu achei que você fosse minha melhor amiga, mas eu estava enganada. Vai embora, Alie!

Aquelas palavras soaram amargas em sua boca, “melhor amiga”. Então é assim que ela me vê? Como apenas uma “melhor amiga”, eu a amei mais do que tudo na minha vida e ela apenas fechou seus olhos para isso. Ela me disse que eu lhe roubei a felicidade! Então quer dizer que ela nunca foi verdadeiramente feliz comigo. Ela apenas deixou todas as nossas lembranças em uma caixa trancada a sete chaves e simplesmente a deixou no fundo de um baú. Aquela maldita bruxa apenas roubou meu coração para depois afoga-lo no degelo do lago ao Norte das montanhas.

— Como quiser. — Eu disse antes de eu sair e dei uma última boa olhada na cena a minha volta.

A igreja onde estávamos costumava ser um lugar majestoso. Meus olhos correram pelas pinturas clássicas que bordavam as paredes e o teto, e mesmo que eu não soubesse nada sobre os artistas que a pintaram, não era mais algo importante.Pois,agora, já não fazia diferença, todas as obras estavam manchadas com o carmesim do sangue e mesmo que elas ficassem manchadas pelo o resto dos tempos, eu ainda não conseguiria me importar. Eu tinha apenas uma certeza, se tivesse que fazê-lo novamente, eu faria; seguiria com os mesmos passos que orquestrei essa noite por todo o sempre.

Puxei a barra de meu vestido, negro como a escuridão dos cabelos dela, aqueles que por tantas vezes repousou sobre meus travesseiros. 

Dei uma última olhada para ela que ainda estava chorando sobre o corpo de seu amado noivo, agora falecido.

— Vida longa ao Rei, ou não. — Disse sarcasticamente com um único e preciso foco, o de machucá-la.

Assim que fechei as grandes portas de madeira pude escutar o barulho de vidro se estilhaçando contra ela, também pude ouvi-la gritar meu nome mais uma vez. 

Então, eu desapareci daquele lugar melancólico e reapareci em meu pequeno chalé que ficava no meio da floresta. Me abaixei para acariciar a minha gata que se esfregava nas minhas pernas em busca de carinho e miava alto para chamar minha atenção. Lexie foi um presente que ela me deu, eu costumava pensar que tinha sido com amor, mas agora vejo que ela só não queria que eu ficasse sozinha quando ela fosse embora para sempre. Um gesto de pena. 

— O que fazer? O que fazer? — Segui para a prateleira da sala que tinha meus livros de feitiços e poções.Pego alguns de meus livros da estante, os espalho pela minha cama e olho em volta procurando por minha mala de viagem. — Nós vamos embora, Lexie.

— Para onde vamos? França? Itália? Inglaterra?

— Miau. — Lexie que estava sentada em minha cama, olha para mim curiosa.

— Tem razão, vamos para Grécia. — Respondi a minha gata, observando-a, enquanto ela se espreguiçava sobre a cama. — Podemos morar na ilha de Creta, dizem que é linda! 

Sentei em minha cama perto de onde minha gata estava deitada, me decidi por levar o chalé junto comigo. Era um feitiço simples, tudo o que tiver que fazer foi estalar os dedos e mentalizar o lugar onde queria pousar.

— Não se preocupe, querida. Vai ser bom mudar. — Eu disse para minha gata, acaricianto o topo de sua cabeça.

Eu olhei para fora de uma das janelas de meu quarto, apreciando as onda do mar mediterrâneo que batiam nas rochas do desfiladeiro onde agora estava minha casa. Me sentia mal por ter sumido desse jeito, dei de ombros, de qualquer maneira, não acho que ela vai querer me ver novamente, não depois de tudo. 

.........

Eu me espreguicei e sentei na cama, olhava para um ponto qualquer no chão de madeira. Eu pensei em como ela estaria no dia de hoje, como ela olharia para mim caso ainda estivesse lá. Se passaram vinte anos desde que eu vi seu belo rosto, se passaram vinte anos desde que eu parti seu coração, já se passaram vinte anos que ela destruiu o meu. Lexie também se foi, meu último laço com ela se rompeu. Não tinha mais nada que me ligava a ela, apenas um coração quebrado.

Me levanto e abro a janela, olho para o mar logo abaixo do rochedo onde eu agora vivo. As ondas batem forte hoje e eu não deixo de pensar se é um belo dia para deixar tudo para trás.

— Deve ter papel aqui em algum lugar. — Digo, enquanto reviro as gavetas do meu quarto. Quando finalmente acho, eu o deixo sobre a mesa e vou até cozinha preparar um pouco de café. Volto para o quarto com uma xícara fumegante nas mãos e me sento na mesa de frente para a janela.

— Eu preciso disso... — Digo a mim mesma, enquanto molhava a pena na tinta.

Não demoro muito para escrever o que tenho que dizer, é algo simples; apenas um belo adeus. Quando finalmente encerro a carta, a deixo sobre a mesa até ser a hora certa. Tiro o dia para arrumar a casa e quando o sol está sumindo no horizonte e a lua subindo no céu, vejo que chegou a hora certa.

Pego a carta em minhas mãos e uma lágrima escorre de meus olhos cinzentos. Em questão de segundos imagino que agora a carta deve estar sob o travesseiro dela.

— Espero que algum dia você possa me perdoar por te amar de mais.  
Eu resolvo colocar o mesmo vestido que eu usava naquele dia, aquele dia vermelho e chuvoso. 

— Uma bela noite para uma bela morte. — Digo a mim mesma, enquanto chego para mais perto da borda do rochedo. A vista da ilha é uma das mais belas que eu já vi e assim como hoje de manhã as ondas batiam forte e a única diferença na paisagem era a lua que brilhava alto no céu.

— A hora nunca foi tão perfeita. 

Olho uma última vez para a lua quando me inclino para frente e apenas me deixo cair, caindo e caindo. Me disseram uma vez que quando estamos preste a morrer, nossas vidas passam diante de nossos olhos, mas meu único pensamento era seu belo rosto e esse foi o último pensamento que tive quando meu corpo bateu com um baque surdo na água, me sentindo ser puxada para baixo pelas pedras nos bolsos da capa negra.

Lentamente, sinto meus pulmões esvaírem o ar, provocando bolhas a minha frente. Minha visão fica turva até eu não poder ver mais nada, até eu não poder sentir mais nada.  
................

Abri meus olhos para a imensidão azul a minha frente, minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas e meu peito apertado. Podia ver um recife de coral logo abaixo do que parecia ser um corpo sem vida e cor. Eu olho ao longe, no profundo pacífico e consigo ver um cardume passar. “Meu Deus! ”

Bolhas se agitavam quando eu me debatia para tentar voltar à superfície. Eu estava em pânico.

“Eu preciso respirar!!” 

Foi quando notei que não prendia mais o oxigênio em meus pulmões. A confusão me abalou assim como um furacão que revolta o mar, foi doloroso nadar por entre as algas e os peixes que ali habitavam, foi doloroso se aproximar do corpo azulado que uma vez foi uma bela jovem de cabelos brancos, foi doloroso me ver refletida e apagada naquela alma perdida, foi doloroso entender que eu estava perdida.

Eu toquei sua pele fria “Ou devo dizer, a minha” e me lembrei de como eu havia me desprendido de um pesadelo há poucos momentos . Voltei a me sentar na pedra cinza que estava antes e observei ao meu redor, enquanto um tubarão passava por mim e eu espero que algo aconteça ao redor. 

Posso ver o pequeno peixe palhaço entrar em sua casa na anémona e como alguns peixes entram e saem dos corais ”Mesmo se não houver nada para mim, estou em paz”.

Volto a pensar nela e em como ela reagirá ao ler minhas palavras. Indiferente, talvez? Apesar de que indiferença não combina com ela. Será que ela irá chorar? Odiaria que lágrimas manchassem seu belo rosto, ainda mais o motivo sendo eu. Me lembro da tinta que formava meus pensamentos naquele pedaço de papel….

Eu nunca fui romântica, tampouco demonstrei o que sentia realmente. Não espere de mim palavras doces e melosas sobre como o amor é belo. O amor é doloroso para aqueles que não sabem amar e infelizmente, eu nunca soube onde começou essa tempestade sombria.

Eu jamais soube como começar algo, assim como também não soube terminar. Eu sei que você deve me odiar com todas as forças, mas eu queria poder dizer pela primeira e última vez, eu te amo. Você entende a força das palavras, principalmente a força de minhas palavras. Não vou dizer o quanto eu me arrependo de tudo que eu fiz, não posso mentir para você, não agora. Eu sinto a sua falta, todos os dias eu desejo que você apareça em minha porta. Você nunca veio, mas eu não te culpo por isso, como eu poderia? Às vezes eu também desejo que jamais nos vejamos de novo, não sei se aguentaria ver a mágoa em seu belo rosto. As palavras nunca grandiosas, os gestos sempre pequenos, mas as ações sempre serão mais significativas. A ironia é eu dizer isso em palavras escritas.

Eu realmente tenho dúvidas, não sei se chegará a me ver escritas nessas linhas fragmentadas, nessas palavras sentimentais. Você sabe como eu nunca fui assim, sentimental, você dizia que eu era fria demais, indiferente demais, mas no fundo; eu só não queria que você visse a fragilidade da minha alma. Mas por que, então, eu estou escrevendo essa carta? Por que demonstrar tudo isso agora? Bom, eu achei que seriam boas coisas a se falar antes de ir. Achei que perfeição fosse invenção da humanidade, mas pareço ter encontrado a despedida perfeita.

Acho que talvez devesse ter deixado você seguir sua vida com ele, ter deixado você se esquecer de mim, você estaria feliz e bem. Acho que a final de contas, isso é tudo que resta, tudo o que me importar. Você não poderia dar o que eu preciso e de qualquer maneira, espero que mesmo depois de todo o mal que eu lhe causei você tenha encontrado a felicidade. Meu último compromisso nessa terra já está completo, Lexie envelheceu ao meu lado e se foi, voou com as brisas quentes da ilha de Creta, achei que gostaria de saber que não a deixaria sozinha. Minha intenção era te dar um último adeus. E embora eu saiba que você não se importa essa é uma das últimas coisas com que me importo.

Apenas um último adeus e saiba que você sempre foi a razão pela qual eu estava viva, essa razão se esvaiu e agora eu te deixo e me deixo ir.

Para: Ravenna Lancaster

Agora posso observar os peixes em sintonia com o universo, posso ver a lua que reflete nas águas frias, não sinto mais amor, assim como não sinto dor. Apenas posso definir o que eu sinto como paz.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, comentem o que acharam


End file.
